


One More Next Time

by B_Radley



Series: Song-Books of The War [17]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars: A New Hope, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types
Genre: Alderaan, Family, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 01:16:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20381287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Radley/pseuds/B_Radley
Summary: A daughter of Alderaan survives.





	One More Next Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SLWalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SLWalker/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Out of the Fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13730328) by [B_Radley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Radley/pseuds/B_Radley), [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly). 

**7977 CRC (19 years after the fall of the Republic)**

Lieutenant Commander Meglann Florin stares at the starfield in the port of the darkened cabin. She shifts her arm painfully, the lightsaber wound earned, along with a blaster bolt in her hip, in the skies above Scarif, while trying to rescue trapped Mon Cala from the flagship. 

She grits her teeth, willing the memory of that excruciating pain to escape, to be replaced by her current pain. 

A pain engendered from a visit to her homeworld. An easy mission to rescue a lost pilot and a new recruit who had found themselves separated from their ship. An easy mission given to her after her near-death at the hands a Dark Lord and his boarding party. After the loss of their Mandalorian commandos, including their leader. 

A mission that _had_ been easy, especially after the shared night with the senior pilot, an X-wing jockey named Wedge Antilles.

Until they had jumped back to Yavin, ten hours later. 

Until they had to endure the surprised looks from everyone. Surprise that they were still alive after what had happened. 

Jame Blackthorn, her Admiral, had taken one look at her stricken, shocked face and had ordered her relieved as he had told her XO to get the _Sloane_ back to their squadron. His expression, and Boge M’Faru’s, her massive XO had brooked no argument.

Gral Kruvure had shown up in her cabin and had given her a sedative. She had protested, but had relented at his words. “You’ve got nothing to prove, Hammer,” he had said. “You’ve suffered a devastating wound, one that we’re not even sure that you’ll regain the use of that arm, and then a devastating loss. The entire crew is willing to administer it for you.”

She had slept through the Rebellion’s greatest triumph up to that point.

One that had followed their greatest disaster. 

She picks up her comm, then takes a deep breath. For the tenth time, she pushes ‘play’. 

Her uncle’s smiling face shows above the projector. Another visage, that of Jon, his new partner comes in as well. Both men touch cheeks to squeeze into the pickup, even though it isn’t needed.

“Hey, Squirt,” Dalist Florlin says. “Sorry we missed you. I know you were busy at the diner.” He looks down and then away, as if unable to continue. “I’m so proud of you,” he whispers, “even though we can’t talk about what you do. I think your mother would be so proud.” He stares at the pickup. Meglann can see the tears forming, as both of them remain silent. 

Finally, Dalist speaks again. “Well, we’ll let you go. We’ll see you next time. Love you!”

There is static. Her tears, which had dried up, start again. She picks up the datapad and stares at the display. A display of her ship’s sensor logs, just as they had jumped out. 

A huge hyperspace reversion displacement. The size of a small moon. 

Jame Blackthorn walks in to her cabin, along with Dani Faygan and Nola Vorserrie. None of them say anything, they just sit on the bed with her. Jame takes her in his arms, careful of the injured left limb. 

The others gently pull them both into an embrace. 

Her family merely sits with her. 

Surviving. 

Hoping that they all can have another next time for each other, after all of their losses.


End file.
